Energy Assault Rifle
|released = 15.6.0 |lethality = 65 (max) 208 (Level 55) |rateoffire = 96 |capacity = 40 |mobility pc = 65 |cost = 2025 |Level required = 54 |attribute = |theme = Futuristic Themed |reskinof = None |level_required = Level 54 |number = 452 }} The Energy Assault Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Description It is a futuristic assault rifle that shoots blue bullets and possesses a scope. It has good damage for a Primary weapon, medium mobility, a medium fire rate, and a good capacity for its fire rate. Appearance This weapon has a primarily white body with what looks like a neon battery and also has a red trigger. The scope of the gun is grey with neon on it, and the grip and bottom half of the stock are a dark green or black. Combat This weapon, being held with both hands, shoots blue bullets with instant bullet travel time. It also possesses a regular, 2x zoom scope. When reloading, the player takes out the cyber magazine located under the weapon and the player puts another magazine. Strategy Tips * Aim for the head to deal more damage. * Use this weapon at close or medium range due to its medium-slow fire rate. * Its decent capacity and high damage will compensate for missed shots and somewhat moderate fire rate. * Use its 2x scope to advance to longer ranges. ** Do not use this rifle for extreme long-range, as you will barely notice the difference. * Try to make every shot hit so that the ammo is used wisely. This way you can use the weapon for longer whilst still getting kills. * This rifle is 6 - 7 headshots kill if fully upgraded. Counters * Strafe and jump around the user to confuse them and to empty their mag, then when the user is reloading, shoot them with a shotgun or other close-range weapon to finish them off. * Do not use the Jetpack, as it is easy for users to easily gun you down in the air. * Area damage weapons can make quick work of its users. ** Faster firing weapons such as the Assault Machine Gun and Black Mamba can work as well. Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3019 Equipment Setups Pair this weapon with a strong backup and a good melee for a deadly combination suitable for most, if not all situations. Changelog 15.6.0 * Initial release. 16.7.0 * It became a rentable weapon. * The kill icon before the 16.7.0 update would show the Huge Boy's kill icon. However, this was fixed in 16.7.0 and it became the kill icon of its own instead. Trivia * This weapon is unlocked at level 54; it was formerly unlocked at level 45 until the 16.2.0 update. * The gun has a slight resemblance to the MA58 Assault Rifle from the Halo series. However, this assault rifle is mostly white, and the MA58 is mostly black. It bears a far greater resemblance to the Heavy Pulse Rifle from Overwatch. The Heavy Pulse Rifle in Overwatch is mostly blue, white and black. * This weapon is one of the three energy-based guns originally unlocked at level 45, the other two being the Total Annihilator and the Gauss Cannon. * The reload animation is identical to the System Admin and the Poisonous Vine. ** As a result, it is one of the weapons to share a kill icon with another weapon, the other one being the Elephant Hunter. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons